The overall goal of the Bioinformatics Core is to use advanced bioinformatics tools for identification and improved understanding of the innate and adaptive immune response in vaccination and diseases. The Bioinformatics Core will utilize existing informatics platforms, and adapt them as needed, to achieve these goals. The goals of the Bioinformatics Core will (1) provide robust bioinformatics methods to analyze the data generated by Projects 1, 2 and 3, (2) serve data to the Projects for hypothesis testing, and (3) publish the data for public availability in repositories including the NIAID-funded ImmPort, and the NCBI Gene Expression Omnibus (GEO). The Bioinformatics Core will directly work with all Projects to address their need for robust bioinformatics techniques. The Bioinformatics Core will create a central repository of the genomic and immune profiling data, generated by all Projects, and integrate with genomic and immune profiling data from public repositories, to enable multi-cohort integrated analysis. Furthermore, the Bioinformatics Core will work closely with the Genomics Core and the Human Immune Monitoring Center (HIMC) for this purpose. This will enable participating Projects to maximally utilize the genomic, immune monitoring and clinical phenotypic data sets to determine functional dependencies among the measured elements and to direct further biological validation of these putative dependencies.